Pourquoi ?
by DisiniTana
Summary: Quand Onodera se retrouve coincé dans l'ascenseur avec son rédacteur en chef, il commence à paniquer pourtant tout ne va pas se passer comme il l'imagine.


**Pourquoi ?**

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi... c'est dommage, hein ? Mais non, je ne possède aucun des beaux garçons de ce manga ^ ^

**Rating : **T par précaution, il n'y a pas grand chose mais j'assure mes arrières =)

**Pairing : **Onodera / Takano

**Note de l'auteur : **Une petite fic sans prétention faite à partir d'un thème imposé par ma sœur : « Allez, deux persos coincés dans un ascenseur qui se bloque, tu te débrouilles avec ça. »

J'espère que je n'ai pas laissé trop de fautes et que ce n'est pas trop compact...

* * *

Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire à Dieu pour mériter cela ? Il avait fallu que mon rédacteur en chef réussisse à se faufiler dans l'ascenseur avec moi. Non déjà, il avait fallu que ce soit lui mon rédacteur en chef, à la suite d'une succession d'incidents qui semblait sortie d'un des mangas que l'on publiait, et, en plus, que l'on soit voisin ! Ensuite seulement il avait pu entrer dans la cabine malgré le fait que j'avais déjà appuyé sur le bouton.

- Oï Onodera ! S'était-il exclamé. Tu sais bien que je suis juste derrière alors attends avant d'appuyer !

Et nous voilà à deux dans le petit ascenseur alors que la dernière chose que je voulais était me retrouver seul avec lui... Mon premier amour du lycée, mon premier chagrin qui s'avérait n'avoir été causé que par un énorme quiproquo. Depuis que celui-ci avait été levé, Takano s'était mis en tête de me séduire à nouveau, moi qui m'étais juré de ne plus tomber amoureux de lui. Et enfin, quand tout semblait au plus mal et que l'on montait lentement, une violente secousse fit trembler l'ascenseur qui s'immobilisa.  
- Non ! M'écriai-je en commençant à appuyer sur tous les boutons.  
- Calme-toi, m'intima mon chef en attrapant mes bras et en me retournant vers lui. Tu risques de le détraquer encore plus.  
Presque résigné, j'attendis qu'il s'empare de mes lèvres comme il le faisait toujours dans de telles situations, mais il n'en fit rien. Il me lâcha et se retourna vers la porte, attendant vraisemblablement que les circuits se remettent en route. Après quelques secondes, je décidai de faire de même, essayant de mettre de côté mes interrogations. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil, son attitude n'était pas normale, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Je finis par le regarder fixement, il se tourna vers moi.  
- Eh bien, Onodera, tu attends quelque chose ?  
Je me raidis et détournai précipitamment le regard.  
- Bien sûr que non ! ! !  
Le rouge me montait aux joues, il avait le chic pour me mettre dans des situations plus gênantes les unes que les autres. Cette fois, je n'échapperai certainement pas à ses mains baladeuses.  
- Dommage, déclara-t-il simplement.  
C'était tout ? Il devait être malade, enfin je n'allais pas me plaindre, bien au contraire. Le temps passa et toujours rien, pas de mains m'enlaçant, de lèvres s'écrasant sur les miennes, de langues forçant le passage... L'inquiétude montait peu à peu dans mon esprit : et s'il était vraiment malade ? J'avais déjà entendu qu'une tumeur au cerveau pouvait changer le caractère de quelqu'un.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent encore, mon masque d'impassibilité craqua.  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ! M'exclamai-je.  
Takano me regarda interloqué.  
- C'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question, répliqua-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ?  
Je me figeai, c'était vrai, pourquoi est-ce que je prenais cela tellement à cœur ? Après tout, cela ne me concernait pas.  
- Rien, répondis-je en reprenant un ton le plus neutre possible. Je... Je n'aimais pas ce silence, c'est tout.  
J'étais ridicule, complètement ridicule. Il n'était peut-être pas d'humeur, ou peut-être avait-il enfin renoncé ! Mais, dans ce cas, est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? Yokozawa avait-il réussi à le prendre dans ses filets ?  
- Onodera ?  
Quelque chose me prenait la gorge, me serrait le cœur. Ça devait être de la joie...  
- Onodera ?  
Oui, ça ne pouvait être que de la joie.  
- Onodera !  
L'appel me fit sursauter.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu es en train de froisser mon manteau.  
Je baissai les yeux, en effet ma main serrait désespérément le vêtement. Je le lâchai et une nouvelle fois me détournai de mon compagnon.  
- Onodera, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.  
Je sentais un peu d'inquiétude dans sa voix mais celle que l'on aurait pour un ami, juste pour un voisin, un employé.  
- Rien... tout... tout va... bien...  
Non, ça n'allait pas, les larmes me montaient aux yeux, je ne comprenais plus rien de ce qui se passait.  
- Onodera...  
- Laisse-moi...  
- Mais...  
- Laisse-moi je te dis, tu ne devrais pas appeler Yokozawa-san ? Il va s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir rentrer.  
Pourquoi je disais cela ? Mon ton était sec, mes poings serrés de haine. J'entendis alors un soupir amusé dans mon dos. Je devais rêver, il osait s'en amuser ! Je m'apprêtai à me retourner pour lui montrer le fond de ma pensée quand il prit la parole.  
- Il n'y a personne chez moi, je lui ai dit de ne pas venir.  
Le sentiment de rage qui s'étendait en moi s'éteignit immédiatement.  
- Je voulais te proposer de venir dîner, continua-t-il.  
L'incompréhension domina à nouveau mon esprit.  
- Alors pourquoi ? Demandai-je en me retournant.  
Il dut voir les larmes qui perlaient au coin de mes yeux car je vis une vague de culpabilité passer dans les siens.  
- Pourquoi quoi ?  
- Pourquoi tu n'as rien essayer ? ! M'exclamai-je.  
Il se tut un instant comme cherchant ses mots. Il se retourna, j'avais cru apercevoir de la gène sur son visage.  
- Parce que tu ne peux pas partir, déclara-t-il finalement.  
- Hein ? !  
L'exclamation était sortie toute seule. Qu'est-ce qu'il me chantait encore ? ! Cela eut l'air de le vexer car il se retourna brusquement.  
- Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air si étonné ?  
- Franchement, est-ce que ça t'a un jour dérangé que je ne puisse pas partir ? !  
- Bien sûr que oui, sinon ce serait du viol.  
Je restai complètement abasourdi, un nouveau long silence s'installa. Je me laissai glisser, dos contre le mur, pour m'asseoir par terre et réfléchir, j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Takano lui resta debout.

Les minutes passèrent, un grognement s'éleva soudain dans la cabine. Gêné, je tentai de me faire tout petit, mais, à mon grand étonnement, mon chef s'assit et commença à déballer son sac de course.  
- Qu'est-ce que ? M'étonnai-je.  
Il avait sorti deux bentos et deux bières.  
- Je te l'ai dit, je comptai t'inviter à dîner. Je n'ai pas pu les faire moi-même mais je suis allé les acheter dans un bon restaurant et...  
Je ne le laissai pas finir sa phrase et pris l'une des boîtes. Loin de moi l'idée d'être impoli mais cela faisait plus d'un mois que je ne mangeais que des nouilles en boîte.  
- Itadakimasu ! M'exclamai-je  
Cela ne parut pas le déranger, au contraire, il sourit :  
- Itadakimasu.  
Nous mangeâmes en silence, cela me parut le meilleur repas que j'avais jamais pris.  
- Merci, murmurai-je.  
- De rien. Mon invitation tient toujours.  
Je le regardai, haussant un sourcil d'incompréhension.  
- On vient de dîner, mais on peut quand même passer la soirée dans mon appart', s'expliqua-t-il.  
Habituellement, j'aurais refuser en criant au harcèlement et serais parti le plus loin possible, mais voilà, nous étions coincés à deux dans un ascenseur et il venait de m'empêcher de mourir de faim.  
- D... D'accord... répondis-je en baissant légèrement la tête pour qu'il ne voie pas le léger rougissement sur mes joues.  
Je l'entendis prendre ma canette et la secouer, je relevai précipitamment les yeux.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? M'exclamai-je.  
- Hum... nan, tu n'as vidé que le moitié, tu ne peux pas déjà être saoul.  
- Bien sûr que non !  
Je lui repris la boisson des mains contrarié, après tout, il faisait toujours comme si j'étais d'accord, ou tout du moins comme si je devais l'être, et maintenant que je l'étais vraiment, il pensait que j'étais bourré.  
- Tu acceptes comme ça ? Sans résister ? S'étonnait-il.  
- De toutes façons, je me retrouverai dans ton appart' même en refusant, et puis...  
Je détournai encore le regard.  
- Je… je te dois bien ça...  
Il y avait autre chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi et je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi sans avoir mis la main dessus. Je sentis soudain un souffle très proche. Takano s'était rapproché, nos visages n'étaient plus qu'à une petite dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre.  
- Ta... Takano-san ?  
- Ritsu.  
Mon cœur rata un battement, pourquoi m'appelait-il par mon prénom à présent ? Je sentis mon visage s'échauffer, je devais être rouge pivoine, j'avais l'impression d'être redevenu un jeune lycéen. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes dans un baiser chaste pour une fois. Je me séparai rapidement.  
- Et maintenant, ça ne te gène plus que je ne puisse pas partir ? Demandai-je d'un ton bien plus sec que je l'aurais voulu.  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai embrassé, répliqua-t-il calmement.  
Comment ça, ce n'était pas lui ? Ça ne pouvait être que lui, enfin je n'aurai... La scène me revint en mémoire, j'avais relevé la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et... nos lèvres s'étaient rencontrées. C'était un accident ! Enfin, ça devait en être un... Je me sentais totalement confus.  
- Quand vas-tu finir par être honnête avec tes sentiments ? Demanda-t-il tendrement.

Il attrapa mon menton et m'embrassa à son tour.

Être honnête ?

Un sentiment étrange montait en moi alors qu'il pressait ses lèvres sur les miennes.

C'était bien moi qui l'avait embrassé, intentionnellement.

Sa langue se fraya sans aucune difficulté un passage vers ma bouche.

J'avais été déçus qu'il ne tente rien.

Ses mains glissèrent dans mon dos pour me rapprocher encore plus.

J'avais été jaloux en pensant que Yokozawa avait pu le séduire.

L'ascenseur se remit en marche.

J'avais été heureux que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Il se leva, j'entourai mes jambes autour de sa taille.

J'avais été heureux qu'il m'invite.

Nous arrivâmes à l'étage, il me porta vers la porte de son appartement.

J'étais heureux tout simplement qu'il soit près de moi.

Il réussit à ouvrir la porte et, sans me lâcher, enleva ses chaussures.

J'étais amoureux.  
Il m'allongea sur le lit, alors seulement, nos lèvres se séparèrent.

- Senpai... Daisuki...

FIN

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^ ^

Je pense avoir respecté leur caractère mais c'est toujours dur d'être objective...

Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?


End file.
